It's Not Fine
by Jeibwi18
Summary: Kim Taehyung yang tidak terima dengan perjodohannya dengan wanita manis bernama Jung Hoseok. Vhope Warn18


**Happy Reading ~**

 **Hoseok POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ku dengan Taehyung, aku menyukai ketika pertama kali kami bertemu ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan mempesona, dewasa, sopan dan ramah. Tapi tidak, saat perjodohan itu diadakan. Orang tua ku dengan orang tua nya adalah teman semasa kecil. Ayahnya memiliki sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di korea, dan taehyung menjadi salah satu Dokter termuda disana, ia berusia 25th berkat ayahnya ia bisa bekerja disana. Saat itu kami hanya di pertemukan tiga kali sebagai pendekatan setelah beberapa minggu kemudian orang tua ku dengan taehyung memberitahu soal perjodohan yang sudah di rencanakan sejak dulu. Saat itu juga taehyung sangat menolak perjodohan kami, tapi karena sebuah keterpaksaan ia memilihnya. Aku tidak masalah saat itu aku memang menyukai nya dan mengaguminya.

Ku kira semua akan baik-baik saja, saat acara pernikahan berlangsung, ia sama sekali tidak melirikku, ia mengabaikanku, ia acuh terhadapku. Entah apa alasannya tapi sepertinya ia membenciku.

" _Hhhhh_..." ku hembuskan nafasku lelah setelah acara pernikahan selesai, kami berdua langsung pergi ke sebuah apartement milik taehyung -dan aku-. Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamar duduk di sisi ranjang yang berukuran King Size, aku masih memakai baju pengantin, aku masih memikirkan sikap taehyung terhadapkku, ngomong-ngomong tentang taehyung, ia sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama teman-temannya, terdengar sebuah perbincangan. Mereka -teman-teman taehyung- mengikuti kami rupanya.

 _'sebaiknya aku mandi, untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sedikit kacau. Itu ide yang bagus.'_ Gumamku.

Ku lepas baju pengantin itu lalu memakai bathrobe ku dan menuju kamar mandi.

Entah berapa lama aku berendam di dalam bathtub yang beraroma Vanilla, setidaknya itu membuatku tenang. Kulit tanganku mulai meriuput, dengan berat hati aku turun dari bathtub dan memakai bathrobe ku.

Ku tatap wajahku di depan cermin besar yang tersedia di kamar mandi. Aku tidak yakin untuk bertemu taehyung, aku terlalu takut untuk di abaikan. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, taehyung sudah menjadi suamiku. Walau akau merasa dia menganggapku seperti orang asing.

 _'Hhhhh'_ entah berapa kali aku membuang nafasku, hanya untuk menangkan diriku.

 **Clik**

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, aku tidak melihat taehyung di dalam kamar, dengan perlahan aku menghampiri lemari pakaian. Saat aku akan mengganti baju, aku di kagetkan oleh suara pintu kamar terbuka. Memperlihatkan pria tampan dengan wajah lelahnya, ia menatapku, aku langsung menundukan wajahku

 **Drug**

Pintu kamar tertutup dan taehyung berjalan kearahku.

"Kau sudah mandi ?" tanyanya

Membuat jantungku seakan lompat saat itu juga.

"s-sudah" jawabku gugup, sungguh badanku seketika melemas.

Taehyung menatapku dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Aku hanya meliriknya lalu dengan berani aku menatapnya.

"S-sebaiknya k-kau mandi" lanjutku, ia masih terdiam menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku seakan mati berdiri, aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dan untuk melampiaskan kegugupanku aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sungguh aku tidak dapat bernafas dengan normal.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun taehyung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mengabaikanku kembali.

" _Hhhhhh_ " aku bernafas lega, raut wajahku menjadi sedu.

Boleh kah aku menyesali hubungan ini ?.

Segera aku mengganti bajuku lalu menyiapkan baju tidur untuk taehyung. Setelah itu aku membaringkan badanku dan berusaha untuk tidur lebih dulu. Tapi itu sulit.

 **Clik**

 _'ah sepertinya dia sudah selesai'_ batinku ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku.

"Kau sudah tidur ?" tanyanya sambil memakai baju yang sudah ku sediakan.

Aku diam sambil memejamkan mataku dengan erat, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, sepertinya dia mengetahui aku belum tidur.taehyung masih menatap ku, posisiku sekarang sedang memunggui taehyung.

"aku tau kau lelah, setidaknya jawab pertanyaan suamimu, Hoseok-ah" ucap nya tegas, taehyung mulai menaiki ranjang, lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil main kan ponselnya.

"M-maaf..." Gumam ku tanpa melihatnya, aku menggigit bibir bawahku gugup karena ketauan berbohong.

 **Sial**.

 **Hoseok Pov End**

Taehyung tidak menjawab, setelah beberapa menit, ia menyimpan ponselnya, lalu membaringkan badannya berniat untuk tidur dan mengabaikan jawaban hoseok.

 _'Ku harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.'_ Batin taehyung sambil berusaha untuk tidur. Ia membelakangi hoseok.

 **Tbc ?**

 **Hello Guys!perkenalkan saya jeiBwi panggil saja Jei!** **salam kenal**


End file.
